


The Star of Eärendil

by fredbassett



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Númenor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 16:34:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17227532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fredbassett/pseuds/fredbassett
Summary: In the darkest of nights, one star is always to be seen.





	The Star of Eärendil

The waves lashed the prow of the ship.

The vessel wallowed in the water like a hog in mud, heavily-laden, bearing its cargo of men and beasts across the sea to the land gifted to them. A land where they could put aside the struggles of a long war and live in peace and plenty.

The nights were dark and the days short, but ever onward they followed the star, so bright in the sky that all other stars were eclipsed.

Onward they sailed, until their ships reached the shore.

And they set foot at last on their promised land.


End file.
